


Guardian angel

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, light fluff, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader is a witness of a murder. She’s not really fond of Lucifer but it changes when he turns out to be the one saving her from being killed.Prequel to "Sympathy for the Devil.





	Guardian angel

Leaning against the back of a police car, you keep pinching yourself on your bottom lips, trying to figure out what had happened barely two hours ago.

You went out of your office, as per usual. Nothing out of ordinary occurred as you took a lift and rode to the lowest floor, where the parking was. There was a lady in the lift with you, she joined you somewhere in the middle of the drive, but it, too, was normal.

The two of you stepped out of the machine and headed to your cars. You were few steps behind her, wanting to check something on your phone, and then it all went crazy.

A shadow came flying by and then it disappeared, the woman collapsing onto the ground with a heavy thud. When you took a step towards her, you notice blood draining from her throat and your mind turned into a tornado of thoughts.

Luckily, the rational part kicked in and you looked at your phone, which you had been holding in your hand firmly, and dialed an emergency number, stating that you had just witnessed a murder. You couldn’t believe how calmly your voice sounded.

But the calmness is long gone now and you can’t stop your body from shaking nervously and twitching every time someone passes you or comes too close for your liking. The event is starting to sink in and you’re realizing what you actually saw. Something you watched only in movies. Something you knew was happening but never thought it would happen to you.

“Excuse me, I’m Detective Decker-“ a voice rings from in front of you and  you jerk your head up, gazing at the woman. Her eyes are gentle but you can see that she’s attentive. A right person in a right place, you decide.

“-and this is my partner, ” she says, pointing at the tall man accompanying her. He’s grinning widely, obviously looking as if he’s having a lot of fun.

“Lucifer Morningstar,” he introduces himself and your lips twist with a mocking smile. What kind of stupid name is that?

His smile, however, doesn’t fall as he glances at Detective Decker expectantly.  

“So, do you mind telling us what you saw?”

“It came out of nowhere,” you start and clear your throat when it becomes dry. Fidgeting your fingers, you inhale deeply before continuing.

“I was walking to my car, that lady was few steps ahead of me. She got into the lift probably on 10th floor, but I’m not sure, I was paying attention. I took my phone out of my bag, and then it happened. When I looked up, someone just flew by and then she collapsed. I approached her and saw blood. Then I called the cops.”

“Do you know the victim?”

“No, I don’t. I work on the higher floor. I saw her sometimes but I didn’t know her personally.”

“And the attacker – did they look familiar?”

“No, they didn’t even look like a human. Call me crazy, but what killed her looked like a moving shadow.”

“It’s okay, Y/N, you’re in shock.”

“Maybe you want to relief some tension, darling?” Lucifer, who was so far silently watching you, speaks up, a shit-eating grin plastered at his face. You frown.

“No, thanks.”

“I give the best back massages in the entire LA. Sure you don’t want one?”

“Lucifer!” Detective Decker scolds, looking at him angrily.

“What?! I’m only concerned about our witness here! Y/N looks so tensed, Detective, don’t you see it? Y/N, dear, may I suggest a hot, steaming bath with a glass of wine? I can arrange both,” his smile turns to slightly seductive one and, due to the nerves and panic still present on your mind, quite literally explode.

“You know what you can arrange, mister Morningstar?! A big, long stick that will surely go up your ass if you don’t get out of my face!”

Your outburst results in a dead silence, curious and amused glances, Detective Decker’s mouth fall slightly agape and stunned Lucifer rushes away, peaking at your over his shoulder.

You glare at him when you catch his gaze and he quickly finds himself a job – bothering police officers.

“I’m sorry about that, he’s just… I don’t even have the words to describe it.”

“A pain in the ass, maybe?” you suggest and Detective nods, smiling softly at you.

“I think that’s all for now. Will you come to the station tomorrow to give official statement?”

“Sure.”

“Are you feeling well enough to drive? I can ask an officer to drive you home.”

“That would be great. My hands… I can’t stop the shaking.”

“That’s okay,” Detective says soothingly and you flash her a grateful smile as she stops a policeman.

“Dan, will you take our witness home?”

“Yeah, no problem. Come one,” the man grabs your elbow delicately, leading you to the car, “you sure need some rest.”

_____

The next day you arrived at the police station, still feeling unsettled. You didn’t get much sleep the previous night, the memories still too vivid to let you fall asleep easily, and even despite having a drink before going to bed, you kept tossing and turning till early hours.

You called your boss and asked for a day off, telling him about what you witnessed. Fortunately, he was a great guy and gave you whole week off, telling that you could call him if there was more he could do.

Well, he couldn’t take the burden on himself, even if it was possible to transfer it, right?

So, you took a shower, ate breakfast and headed to the station, wanting to be over with it.

After you step into the building, you start to look for a familiar face. Secretly, you hope you won’t see that Lucifer guy, but since he’s a partner of the Detective that runs that case it’s probably not going to happen. You only wish he won’t be around when you give the statement.

Dan, the officer that drove you home last night spots you and calls for Chloe, who comes to you quickly.

“Hi, Y/N. If you’re ready, we can start.”

“Yeah, okay. Can I ask for glass of water?”

“Sure,” she says and leads you to a room. You sit down and Chloe leaves for a moment, coming back with your water.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to worry. We’ll just talk about what you remember from last evening.”

You take a sip of the water.

“Will your partner join us? I kinda don’t feel comfortable around him,” you admit, a bit bashfully, but Chloe seems to understand what you mean.

“He’s not in the room but he’s looking through two-way mirror,” she points a finger over her shoulder and only then you notice the large glass.

“Hello, darling!” Lucifer’s voice calls through the intercom and you stop yourself from rolling your eyes. You’ll just have to suffer through it, hoping he won’t throw any dumb comment.    

“Anyway, I think I recalled something from that evening,” you say, focusing your gaze back at Chloe and she nods, encouraging you to elaborate.

“The attacker, I think a man, looked like a shadow, because he was wearing all black. He even had gloves and a balaclava. He was tall and rather skinny. Also, I don’t know if it’s relevant…”

“If there’s anything that might help us, please tell me. We’ll check every lead.”

“Okay, so the guy I work with, his name is Edwin Chus, had a fight with someone on the lower floor. I don’t know if it was that lady but he came back pretty angry and I heard him calling that person a ‘stupid bitch that got the job only by knowing the boss personally’.”

“Does he match the description?”

“No, not really. But maybe he asked someone else to do it? I don’t know, everything’s meshing together now. I can’t think straight.”

“Sex’s good for that sort of things!” Lucifer chimes in and you flash an offended look at the glass.

Chloe sighs, reaching out a hand to pat yours.

“You’re doing great, really. And just ignore him,” she waves a hand behind herself and you force a smile but inside, you feel like shit. You thought that today you’d maybe add something important to the case, but know what you said seems silly. What difference will it make for them to know that the attacker wore all black? You couldn’t see his face, you’re useless as a witness.

“Y/N, if I may ask, when was the last time you slept with someone? I mean, considering your current state, I do believe that a good laid can uplift your mood-“

“If I punch him, will I get arrested?” you ask, anger hinting your voice and Chloe grimaces, tilting her head to the side.

“Technically, he’s not a police officer so you won’t be punished for assaulting one and if I happen to not see that you punch him…” she muses and winks at you, both of you giggling when Lucifer starts to mumble rather incoherent things, cut off by someone turning off the intercom.

“I’m sorry but I don’t have anything else to add.”

“That’s fine, Y/N. You can go home, just stay in the city, in case I have more questions for you, okay?”

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere,” you say as you stand up and make to walk out. “And, uhm, can I ask you to not bring Lucifer with you if you decide to pay me a visit? I just-“

“Sure, I get it. I’ll see what I can.”

“Thanks,” you smile tightly and go out, walking fast. You want nothing more than to get home, lock yourself up and try to find peace of mind again.

_____

Detective Decker kept her word as, when she came to ask you some questions, she was alone. She wanted to know more about your co-workers and you truthfully answered everything, although it didn’t make you any calmer.

Was it one of your colleagues? Someone you knew? You kept thinking about it but nothing, no one came to your mind.

So, tonight, you decide to finally let go and let the more clever people solve the case. You’re no detective, you’re not skilled enough to connect the dots and find out who the killer is. You trust that Chloe will do it better and faster.

You settle in your living room, watching movies. An open bottle of wine rests on the table, a glass in your hand as you sip on the alcohol while looking at the screen. It’s your favorite movie and despite knowing it by heart, you enjoy it nevertheless.

You pay no attention to the sounds outside. For the first two days after the murder, you were jumping at the every noise you heard but today, mostly thanks to the wine, you’re more oblivious to them.

Frankly, why would you think that whoever did it, would come for you? He probably didn’t even notice you were there, much less recognized you and followed you or learnt your name? It didn’t make any sense to you so you ignored any foolish thoughts. Your life’s not some Hollywood movie.

Your favorite scene starts and you focus entirely on the screen, forgetting even about the glass in your hand. The tension is almost palpable and you hold your breath, waiting for what comes next.

The glass lands on the floor and shatters as a gloved hand covers your mouth, brutally preventing you from catching a breath. You try to reach the attacker, throwing your arms behind yourself but to no avail. The attacker’s arm wraps around your forearms, caging you.

“If I’m going down, you’re going with me, sweetie,” he growls and you want to scream but you can’t. You can only desperately breathe through your nose, but it’s not enough - your head starts to spin from the lack of oxygen, your vision becomes blurry, your lungs burn and even the adrenaline pumping through your veins can’t help.

“Bet you thought I’d let you live and talk around what I did, huh? Well, the police won’t find me, I can cover myself. They won’t catch me,” he sing-songs and chuckles and you close your eyes, tears of dread pricking at them.

“Ah, you’re gonna cry, little girl?” he mocks, his voice low and dark and you pray to whatever deity is out there to save you. You’re too young to die, you did nothing wrong, why the hell are in such a hopeless situation? And why the hell didn’t you take that damn dog from the shelter after all?!

The man’s grip tightens, covering your nose as well, cutting you off from oxygen entirely. Your heart slows down, the blood roars in your ears and you’re on a verge of losing consciousness as suddenly the cover disappears and you can breathe again.

With loud, shallow inhales you fill your lungs with air again, trying to fathom what has just happen. You turn around to look at the floor behind your sofa, only to see Lucifer holding your attacker down, muttering angrily into the man’s ear. He fidgets, trying to free himself and Lucifer, running out of patience, punches the man, knocking him out. Then, Lucifer fishes handcuffs out of his jacket’s pocket and cuffs the man, leaving him laying on the floor.

“Y/N, are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Lucifer asks, crouching in front of you and cupping your face to examine you. If it wasn’t for the shock, you would surely push him away and yell at him but now, you actually want for someone to take care of you.

You shake your head, swallowing thickly as the lump in your throat grows bigger and bigger. Lucifer’s fast to read you as he gently wraps an arm around your shoulders, guiding you to lay your head on his, his other hand cradling your head.

“You can cry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“I was so scared, I didn’t even hear him…” you sob, finally letting the tears run freely.

“Detective will be here soon, Y/N. That asshole will rot in jail.”

“H-how did you know he’d c-come here?”

“Well, I don’t work with Detective only for my looks, I’m clever sometimes,” he jests, making you chuckle despite the tears. Neither of you moves as you wait for the police, even when you stop crying. You just stay in that position until Chloe and the rest of officers come in and you and Lucifer are being questioned.

Then, when everything’s over, Lucifer the only ones remaining in your apartment  after Chloe stepped out, you come to him, a shyness in your eyes.

“Can I ask for a favor?”

“Yes,” Lucifer faces you and you tug a strand of your hair behind you ear, feeling a bit nervous.

“Would you, uhm… can you stay here for the night, please?”

“Sure. I will, Y/N. But under one condition.”

“No sex, Lucifer-“

“I’d never ask you for something like that, come on. I’ll stay if you go for a coffee with me tomorrow.”

“Well, uhm… okay, why not?” you smile weakly and Lucifer grins happily, instantly bubbling cheerfully about that place he found recently with an amazing coffee. You listen to him while preparing a bedding on the sofa for him, feeling somewhat safer. And very happy that Lucifer came to save you.

Maybe he isn’t that bad after all?        


End file.
